pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Kaiba
Phoebe Jane Kaiba (Kaiba Suzushii, Formerly Katsu Suzushii), formerly Phoebe Jane Morrison is the younger sister of Seto Kaiba and vice president as well as one the secretaries of KaibaCorp. One of her many goals is to become the greatest Pokémon Coordinator and master the arts. She is the coordinator rival of Mikey Coppertino, but also one of her trusted friends. Like Mikey, she is from the Neo region. Design Appearance Phoebe's character design was overseen by co-leader of Satanic Crusaders Production, Mina A. She usually wears a purple shirt under a black jacket with the KaibaCorp logo on the collar. She also has long dark brown hair and sky blue eyes. She carries a purple medium-sized purse that contains her six Pokéballs. In Contest Wars, like Mikey, she wears a variety of outfits. However her gear is more of a feminine and cultural look as oppose to Mikey's tomboyish nature. For contests, she wears a strapless purple tank top, a black choker, a denim mini-skirt with black leggings, fishnet arm warmers, and silver ballet flats. Her training outfit consists of a white tank top with medium purple gym shorts. Personality and Abilities Phoebe's personality differs dramtically from her older brother's. However, in Retro - The Shadow Games, she acts as sadistic and evil as he and Mokuba do. In the Japanse version, she calls Seto "Oni-chan" as opposed to Mokuba's "Ni-sama" and calls her little brother "Otouto-chan" which means "little brother". In the original version, she calls Mokuba by his nickname, Mokie. Growing up, she was always close to her brothers and the three have vowed to always protect one another. She also has a soft spot for orphans, like Seto does, because at one point in their lives, they were orphans. She is also a wicca (from her mother's side) and has the ability of Future Sight and Telekinisis. She also has an advance understanding of the Pokémon language as do her brothers. Phoebe also is talented in the arts of singing, dancing, piano, and guitar. Phoebe later gains the ability of Levitation, Pathokinesis and Empathy Like her brothers, Phoebe's formor last name before adoption is Morrison. Etymology Biography - FanFic Childhood Phoebe Kaiba (born Phoebe Morrison) was the middle child of Seth and Maria Morrison. She lived in Sapphire City of the Neo region with her parents, older brother-Seto, and younger brother-Mokuba. Around the time she was 8-years-old, her family rented a house in Ruby City to visit old friends. While driving to Sapphire City one day, Seth and Maria were killed in a car accident, one that Phoebe had, unknowlingly, predicted. It came to her in a dream/nightmare the previous night. She had told Maria about it the next morning, but Maria just said it was nothing but a nightmare (she also had doubts that Phoebe's power of Premonition wouldn't have manifested itself that early in her life). After the accident, the three were placed in an orphanage in Topaz Village, Neo. Seto tried to find a way for the three of them to be adopted together, while Phoebe and Mokuba played with the Pokémon available at the orphanage (due to not being able to make friends with human children). Phoebe would spen most of her days at the orphanage playing the gutair and piano they had, while Seto and Mokuba would play games of chess. Phoebe and Seto would also encouarge Mokuba that he could be good at something if he tried very hard and never gave up. They would also stick up for Mokuba when he was being bullied by other kids. Whenever Phoebe was thinking about what she wanted to be when she grew up, she thought about what a great Pokémon Coordinator/Performer her mother was and dreams of becoming just like her. This also led Phoebe to practice ballet when no one, except her siblings, were around. The president of Kaiba Corp, Gozaburo Kaiba, arrived at the orphanage to make it look like he was donating money in order to get more publicity. After Gozaburo lost a game of chess to Seto, he adopted the three Morrison siblings, thus changing them to the three Kaiba siblings. Gozaburo saw great talent in Phoebe and paid for the best teachers to teach Phoebe various performance skills. Whenever he had parties, he would showcase Phoebe's talents and acknowledge her as 'his daughter', earning great complements from his friends and business associates. At first, Phoebe enjoyed all of the time spent in her learning, but as time grew on, all she really wanted was for Gozaburo to acknowledge Seto and Mokuba as well. If anything, Phoebe only thinks of Gozaburo's "kindness" towards her as a stepping stone to use on her way to following her dream. Retro Contest Wars Phoebe first appeared outside of Las Vegas High School in the second episode. She was sitting on a bench reading a book while her brother's Bludragon. Mikey meets her when the two are on their free period. She later invites Mikey over to her mansion where the two were suppose to have a battle, however, Seto was the one to batte Mikey. After Herben was injured, Phoebe offers to have Mikey borrow a pair of her pajamas so she may sleep over. In the next episode, Phoebe's Bludragon is introduced as well as Phoebe's story of how the Kaibas became who they are now. The explanation goes from their childhood, to adoption, and to their past with Mikey's family. Phoebe is the first to suspect something wrong with her. Later that day, Phoebe is seen performing with her Vaporeon, Vapor, who was working with Kaiba's Dragonite to put on a show at the Bellagio. She is later seen in the background of the battle between Anthony Winchester and Seto with Yugi. Vapor knocks out Swallow and saves Herben. In The Wrath of Seto Kaiba, Phoebe is revealed to be a waitress at the GrandLux Cafe. She serves Joey, Yugi, and Yugi's newly captured Swellow. She and the boys watch Kaiba battle Drew who defeats his Salamence with a Roselia. Later that afternoon, Phoebe finds out from her brother about Frank and Terry's 4th daughter. She, along with the other Kaibas, are suprised to find it is Mikey. Despite their family rivalry, Phoebe continues to be her friend. Phoebe is only shown briefly in the next chapter when she serves Mikey and her parents. In that same episode, she gets a threat from Francis to not hang out with Mikey anymore. She is then shown at the end with Yugi in her Las Vegas contest outfit. Yugi is revealed to be one of the only people, aside from her brothers, to know about her powers. In the Las Vegas Contest, she uses Ruby and loses to Mikey in the semi-finals due to the time-limit. She is later seen supporting Mikey in her battle against Drew. When the gang go to New York, New York for Phoebe's next contest, she sings "Give You Hell" with Shanice and Mikey. Phoebe and Mikey later have a double battle using Herben and Glacier the Glaceon against Téa Gardner and Jocelyn McKinley. That night, Seto gets her forms to register for college. She is later seen in the next chapter as one of the directors of the flying exercise, going as far as saving Mikey from her death. Phoebe also is with the gang during their confrontation with Diesel Kane. Phoebe uses Vapor and Glaceon in the contest and defeats both Téa and Jocelyn to earn her first ribbon. When Phoebe and her friends arrive in Los Angeles, they go to Pokébeach where Phoebe plays volleyball with some of the girls. Phoebe then surfed with Mokuba and Yugi. They later meet Kaiba's older ex-girlfriend named Daphne Flirte. Phoebe battles and wins using Glacier against Altaria. The next day, the gang travel to Disneyland where Phoebe spends time with Mokuba as the others dispersed. She later was involved in trying the qwell the frantic Doduo. That afternoon, she is seen in the crowd cheering on Kaiba. She is also present in the hospital after his collapse. The night the group travel to Paris, Phoebe suggests they go to the arc where they take a commerative photo. Phoebe is one of the secret santa recipiants, as well coming up with the idea for a birthday present. The day the gang went shopping for the presents, Phoebe walks in on Joey and Shanice. Phoebe helps Mikey get her gift off of Grant Monroe. Even though Phoebe grows upset over the encounter between Joey and Shanice, she gives Shanice a purple jaguar purse and receives some perfume and Pokémon bows from Yugi. In See No Eevee, Hear No Eevee, she sings "Deck the Halls", "Only Wish", and "Have Yourself a Merry Christmas". She is seen in the background of Mikey's contest. In Madrid, Phoebe helps set Samuel Crane up with Mikey, only to find out Mikey plans on doing the same with her and Eric. The four go out on a double date to the museum as Kaiba and Yami follow. Phoebe and Eric kiss at Midnight on New Years, to Kaiba's dismay, causing him to get into a fall out with Eric and Samuel. The group then face off against the police as Yami uses a spell to wipe the memory of the fall out clean. In the next episode, Phoebe goes on another date with Eric, causing Kaiba yet again to enlist in some help, this time from Mikey as Yugi comes along. Phoebe is then shocked to learn of Seto's plans to sabotage the couple telling Eric of all the horrible things she has done with her brother toward Yugi and his friends. Phoebe slaps Seto and runs off. Eric finds her and convinces her that her brother was only trying to protect the family, despite his methods being harsh. The brother and sister have a loving reunion and reconciliation before Phoebe's contest. In the contest, Phoebe dances a Salsa with Vapor and Skylar and defeats Sam and his Skarmory and Salamence with them, earning her second ribbon. Phoebe travels with Kaiba and Mikey to Utah a week following the events in Spain. When the three arrive, they are confronted with Drew and his friend Harley. Outside the resort the group will be staying at, Harley challenges Phoebe to a battle against Ruby and Harley's Cacturne which ends in Phoebe's victory. The next day, Phoebe ice skates with Eric and they are later joined by Tristan and Olivia. Phoebe's Glaceon and Vaporeon join Yugi and Mikey in their "dogsled-type" race along with Eric's Sneasel. Phoebe is later one of the people to motivate her brother in his contest due to Seadra's sudden fear. She is present at Kaiba's second contest. Neo Genesis Tournament of Awaken Legends Virtual Nightmare R5 Dawn of Reviving Legends Neo Battle Frontier Rangers - LV Style Millennium World Shining Burst Main article: Eeveelution Sisters Biography - MovieFics Phoebe does not appear in Retro - The Movie Forbidden Memories War of the Roses Pyramid of Light Falsebound Kingdom Reshef of Destruction Dawn of Destiny Darkness of Nitemare Redemption of the Father - White / Redemption of the Father - Black Pokémon Pokémon She Use to Have Ribbons In Contest Wars Phoebe goes around the world, competing in various Pokémon contests and collecting their ribbons *New York Contest Ribbon *Madrid Contest Ribbon Relationships Seto Kaiba Mokuba Kaiba Gozaburo Kaiba Yugi Moto/Yami Yugi Francis Coppertino Mikey Coppertino Joey Wheeler Tristin Taylor Olivia "Love" Shanice Lewis Eric Covollo Trivia Category:Female Characters Category:Trainers from Neo Category:Kaibas Category:Characters with Shiny Pokémon Category:Pokémon LV Characters Category:Pokémon Retro Characters Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Pokémon Coordinators Category:Main Characters Category:Rivals Category:Magical Beings